I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eye shields and, more particularly, to an eye shield which is detachably secured to the brim of a hat.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known eye shield assemblies, oftentimes tinted, which are attached to the brim of a hat. Such assemblies have been used not only in athletics, but also for casual wear. Some of these previously known eye shield assemblies, furthermore, have been pivotally mounted to the hat brim between the storage and an operational position.
These previously known eye shield assemblies, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of these previously known devices is that the eye shield assembly, even when in a storage position, obstructs the vision of the person wearing the hat since the eye shield assembly does not conform to the shape of the brim when in its storage position.
Additionally, some of these previously known devices have utilized a single connection point between the center of the frame for the eye shield assembly and the hat brim. In use, however, the eye shield assembly may become skewed relative to the person wearing the hat.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known devices is that the eye shield assembly was directly and permanently mounted to the hat brim. Consequently, the eye shield assembly could not be moved from one hat and to another.